Free Credit Can get you in trouble
by 506thpir
Summary: One day while studying Lilly starts to sing the Free Credit Report songs. Miley is about ready to strangle her. Lilry


AN: Just a drabble that I wrote like, 2 months ago. When I wrote this, I was supposed to be doing math work. But I had taken those "hakin PSATs" (as I had put it) and that was 2 hours long. I was basically done for the day. So I wrote this instead. Enjoy this Liley goodness.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, or those Free Credit Report commercials. But they're fun to sing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"F to the R to the E to the E to the C to the R to the E-D-I-T! RE to the PORT to the DOT to the COM! Come on everybody come and sing along!!"

"Lilly!" Miley shouted.

"I said F to the R to the E…"

"LILLY!" She yelled again.

"…to the E? What Miles?" I asked rather annoyed.

"You've been singing that song for the past 10 minutes. I don't even think you're singing it right."

I glared at my brunette friend. My response; "You don't know nothing."

"Lilly, 1. That sounded stupid" I gave her another glare. Still, she went on. "and 2, I'm a singer. I know the words."

"Just because you sing doesn't mean you know the words to a jingle."

"Does too." She argued. Shaking my head I continued with the song. "…my legs are sticking to the vinyl and my posses getting laughed at. F-R-E-E that spells free…"

"Lilly…" She warned.

"Credit report.."

"Lilly…"She warned again.

I could hear she was getting annoyed. Knowing this brought a smirk to my face.

"Dot com…"

"I swear to God Lilly. Don't finish that song."

There was one simple word left. But still, I halted the singing.

"Oh? And what will you do if I finish?" I inquired with a smirk. "She looked up from the homework she was trying to complete. "I'll hit you so hard" she started "That that stupid, annoying jingle will be knocked out of your head."

Feigning shock, I gave a small pout.

Miles gave me a warning look, pointed her fingers at me and went back to work. The room stayed quiet for a good 5 minutes. Slowly a plan began to form in my head. The smirk from earlier was back. Getting up I turned to Miley. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom. I'll be back."

Without looking up from her work she said "Okay Terminator."

Leaving the room I stood outside the door. Leaning my head in I saw that she had her back to me. The way she hunched over I could tell that she was still doing her homework. Quietly & slowly I tip-toed up to her. Careful not to touch the bed, I got right up to her ear.

I didn't whisper or shout, but in my normal voice I said the last three words to the song. "Dot come baby."

Miley jumped and spun around to face me.

"Lilly Truscott!" She shouted.

"Miley Stewart!" I mocked.

"I warned you not to finish that song."

"Oh!" I shook, as if scared. "I'm sooo scared." Now she was the one with a smirk. "As you should be." She went back to the bed and picked up a pillow. Slowly she walked up to me. When she backed me up into the wall she lifted the pillow above her head.

With the fluffy weapon above her she told me "And now I must hit you."

I could tell that she was about to whack me, so I did the first thing that came to mind that would stop the pillow smack down.

I kissed her.

It wasn't a full make out thing, but it wasn't a simple peck on the lips. Either way it did its job. I heard the pillow drop to the floor, so I backed up. Several thoughts went through my mind. The loudest and most common one was 'Oh holy shit.'

I slowly backed away more, while trying to explain my actions.

"I…um…M-Miles…I had to stop…and the pillow…and the k-k-kiss." For a brief second my mind went back to the kiss. My cheeks began to glow a brighter red.

Still, she just stood there. Like a statue, or maybe a vampire…

Her expression was blank, I had no idea what she could be thinking.

'She must be thinking of how disgusting that was. How disgusting I am. Now she hates me, I just know it. How could I have been so incredibly stupid!?'

Tears formed in my eyes, a few sliding down my cheeks. I didn't want to lose Miley, I just couldn't.

"God Miles. I'm so fucking stupid. I-I…..I'm sorry. I screwed everything up." More tears slid down my already tear stained cheeks. "I was just trying to get you to not…"

I never got to finish the sentence. I was cut off by a pair of lips on mine. The kiss lasted longer than the last one. As we parted, Miley looked into my eyes and spoke. "Lilly, you don't have to feel sorry for anything. You didn't screw anything up. That kiss…..it made me realize my feelings for you. Never be sorry for what you did." I smiled at her.

"But if you ever sing that song again, no kiss will stop you from getting a smack upside your head."

I gave a small laugh and wrapped my arms around her waist. "What ever you say BABY. She let out a groan. I laughed and kissed her again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: The end was much more different than what I had originally. There was a lot less dialogue the first time around, and was a little more "up beat" if you wanna call it that. I guess my feelings kinda shifted towards the end from being happy at the start of re-writing this, to being upset at the end. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
